Mike Logan
Detective Michael Logan is a now-retired detective that worked for the New York City Police Department until 2008. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] Early life Logan had a complicated relationship with his mother. While he does say that his father beat his mother on occasion, he places the fault on her and not him. Logan jokes with his first Major Case partner, Carolyn Barek, that his mother used to make him rum punch. While interrogating a teenager, whose mother convinced him to commit several heists and felony murders, Logan reveals that his own mother used to make him buy liquor for her, which she would drink and then beat Mike. Logan's father was a beat cop. His father also had a heart transplant in the late 80s. Mike speaks far more highly of his father than his mother and once said while investigating a possible case of patricide, "if you'd given me a shotgun while my mom was slamming me against a wall, I would've blown her head off, but my father? Not even if he caught me killing the old lady". When Logan was a young man he had a girlfriend who had an abortion against his wishes Police force Two of Logan's partners, Max Greevey and Phil Cerreta, have been shot. Greevey was fatally shot outside of his home in connection with a corruption case and Cerreta was wounded while undercover in a gun trafficking case. Logan was assigned to Staten Island as a punishment after punching a city councilman. Alexandra Eames once noted that action "made him a hero to guys like my dad", even while causing police administrators to punish him. Anita Van Buren attempted to get him reassigned to her 27th Precinct three times, but all were unsuccessful. Retirement Logan decided to leave the NYPD after discussions with a priest persuaded him to do so in in 2008. Behind the scenes Mike Logan was played by Chris Noth on both Law & Order and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. Logan initially appeared on Law & Order from the show's first season in 1990 to Noth's dismissal from the series in 1995. Noth returned as Mike Logan for "Exiled: A Law & Order Movie" in 1998. The character was added to the Law & Order: Criminal Intent cast during the first episode of season five, "Grow", after a guest appearance in the season four episode "Stress Position. Appearances/Actors Summary Detailed Summary *Canon (3 shows, 10 seasons, 148 episodes, 1 film) **Homicide: Life on the Street'' (1 season, 1 episode) - Chris Noth ***Season 3, 1 episode **''Law & Order'' (5 seasons, 111 episodes) - Chris Noth ***Season 1, 22 episodes ***Season 2, 22 episodes ***Season 3, 22 episodes ***Season 4, 22 episodes ***Season 5, 23 episodes **''Exiled: A Law & Order Movie'' - Chris Noth **''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (Last appearance, 4 seasons, 36 episodes) - Chris Noth ***Season 4, 1 episode ***Season 5, 13 episodes ***Season 6, 11 episodes ***Season 7, 11 episodes Episode appearances Law & Order Season 1 --> Logan, Mike Logan, Mike Logan, Mike Logan, Mike